Yohdel
Yohdel (ヨーデル) was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Yohdel and Bucyake are old friends. After Katsuta Kirifuda got transferred to their school and they found out that he is Shobu's younger brother they thought that he will become a great duelist as well, instead he just liked curry bread and despises his brother and the Duel Masters card game. Due to his friendly character they became friends and thought him how to duel. They also introduced him to their old friend Benchan who could help Katsuta build decks. They also partnered up with Katsuta after he was challenged by Ryu in the regional "Triple Dash Victory Tournament". They gave Katsuta a premade deck to help him out. In this tournament their team was called Team Tensai Katta and they defeated many teams and made it to the finals. Finally he lost to Moku Senshu in the finals. Then they all went on training with Katsuta's grandfather Katsuzo Kirifda to meet his old friend and train there. He trained very hard and learned a lot but still in the end when he faced Mimi he lost to her. After they finished their training they all went to the "Duel Carnival Tournament". Yohdel made it to the top 8 and was a selected for the semi-finals, but lost when he faced Shachihoko. After Katsuta had won the tournament and prize card, He was possessed by Onsen using his Alien powers. Yohdel was commanded to go to a nearby park, after taking the Pudding Pudding, the Eternal prize card from Katsuta. While Bucyake and Katsuta both tried to stop him, Unfortunately their attempts were unsuccessful. During the duel between Bucyake and Yohdel, Onsen shown up and took the Pudding Pudding, the Eternal. In order to break from his possession Yohdel managed to let Bucyake defeat him in their duel. Deck Deck 1: He used a Light Civilization deck: *Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *Handbell, Sanctuary Vizier *Happiness Bell *Heaven's Gate *Hyperspatial Mother Hole *Hyperspatial Shiny Hole *Jetta, Scar Guardian *Lullaby, Light Weapon *Majestic Thunder *Martini, Temporal Dancer / Julia Matina, the Awakened Diva *Merrianne, Vizier of Light *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Nakatsumaki, Spirit of Godly Guns *Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian *Petrova, Channeler of Suns *Ral Sleeper, Light Divine Dragon *Saint Maria, Light Weapon *Sanfist, the Savage Vizier *Super Spark Deck 2: He later added additional Light hunters and Darkness spells: *Amaneth, Spirit of Shinto *Burei, Apostle of Dual Swords *DNA Spark *Death Gate, Gate of Hell *Jealousy Bell *Miracle Re Born *Shan Bell, Light Weapon *Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil *Terror Pit *Yodel Weiss, the Prophet He also obtained the Psychic Super Creature Victory card: *Crazy Carnival! Saint Chan-Merrie **Saint Ave Maria, Light Weapon **Chandelier, Light Weapon **Merrianne, Apostle of the Alps During his duel against Katsuta while being possessed by Onsen, he also used: * Joan of Arc, Goddess of Victory * Theresa, Empress of Heaven Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Duel Masters Victory V Category:Anime Character Category:Manga